


Timeless Classic: Thieves and Royalty

by DramatistArtisan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Glove Kink, Multi, Princess/Prince roleplay, Threesome - F/M/M, add a thief kink somewhere, again a two parter, aged up AU, best dad but highkey corrupted dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramatistArtisan/pseuds/DramatistArtisan
Summary: "Papa, I'll protect you." It is your job, you believe, is to protect your father when he can no longer protect himself or you; just as he will kill for so will you. More metaphorical than reality since you have no idea how to kill let alone stomach it. Nonetheless, you will stand up for your papa.Sometimes your father is reminded of your mother, his second wife he fell in love with years ago and still is after her death. That strength did not come from him it came from your mother.





	Timeless Classic: Thieves and Royalty

As much as your father wishes to play off the  _ Phantom Thieves of Hearts _ calling card you will not.

It is a timeless classic theme your father decided to act upon once he received the Phantom Thieves calling card; he planned to draw them out on his turf. A castle full of those of power and guards to protect him and his own.

As a man, a former gangster (publicly) turned businessman (officially), he refused to be 'punked out' by some vigilantes. It would be insulting to be manipulated, somehow, to confessing his sins. Then there is you, the reason he refuses to let the bastards take anything from him. The only good, truly good, the thing he brought into this world. Well, he helped create being brought to this world. You are his pride and joy, his beautiful baby girl would-- Has killed for. Before the company, it is you. His little princess he refused to have working scrubbing floors or worse dancing the pole. Your father has worked with too many pimps in his life to know how the stripping/prostitution life works. He refuses to have you slum that low. Granted you are not spoiled to the point of being a brat similarly to be ungrateful or understanding how all the comforts in your life can easily disappear.

Thus, why he is not letting those  _ thieving bastards  _ get even close to his  ** _treasure_ ** . 

To many this who you are: a princess blissfully unaware, spoiled, and innocent. However, you are your father's princess but you are a soldier too just how your mother was by his side. You are not unaware of the true reason behind this party, you are smart enough to play along. Used the excuse of your success opening night of a play you are apart of called  ** _Filibus_ ** , ironically a play about Countess turned Lady Thief. The company producing the play decided to go with what is talked about mostly in Tokyo, specifically with young people.

_ "Papa, I'll protect you." It is your job, you believe, is to protect your father when he can no longer protect himself or you; just as he will kill for so will you. More metaphorical than reality since you have no idea how to kill let alone stomach it. Nonetheless, you will stand up for your papa. _

_ Sometimes your father is reminded of your mother, his second wife he fell in love with years ago and still is after her death. That strength did not come from him it came from your mother. _

However, two important party details that were withheld from you might be your father’s doom.

The party is a masquerade and the guest list is hidden away.

All had to be perfect to keep your father safe.

Your damn father is pulling a macho move! Announcing-- Fucking broadcasting for the thieves to show up and take his heart. This left you in a panicked state as you played the guest of honor.

As you wandered around your childhood dream in a dress that upheld the part you played in  _ Filibus,  _ you recognize a face in coward. Strange, you could not be certain yet, “Goro?” Standing behind a tall man dressed as some prince charming with a red mask with a Pinocchio like nose. Yes, this very much as to be the Prince Detective you spoke to in forensics class in high school. His hair gave him away still the same after all these years. He turned around in what seems like slow motion, slow motion for given how he caused your heart to skip a beat as any decent crush should. Partly decent.

“(L/N)?” Eyes, seemingly lovely average brown eyes until one stares right into them to see red mixed in like chocolate cherry candy. Those eyes studying you confusedly in seeing you before brightening up at your sight; it has been a while. “It is good to see you, Ms. (L/N).” Taking your hand that you held out to shake his. Oh dear, the way he calls you ‘Ms.(L/N)’ does way too many things to you.

“I didn't peg you for the theater type, detective.” Not one to let desire cloud your vision, you slyly interrogate the former classmate because who could trust cops? He smirks amused knowing what and why you are questioning him. In school, you were the type to question any and all things. Most assuming it because for your background only for Akechi to find that is simply how you get to know people. You befriended him when you accidentally joined his fan club since a best friend of yours was a part of it. The only reason you talked to him was that all girls (and guys, he charmed everybody equally) were chatting among themselves how they would love to talk to, hell, so much as to be on his radar. You who did not see the big deal about him; went up and spoke to him.

Simple.

Until you could not stop talking to which talking lead to yelling, yelling to silent scowling which leads to his affection nickname 'Dick'. Interesting enough it started an odd friendship of sorts between you both.

If cattiness is part of such a thing.

“Can one not go to a party without ulterior motives?” He takes a drink off one of a passing waiter's tray, eyes glancing down to examine the sparkling golden liquid. Eyes lock onto yours as he sips his drink while you roll your eyes.

“Not when it comes to a Dick like you, Goro.” You are the only person who calls him ‘Dick' as seen in the old mobster films, a term for a detective. The term only used when cross with him, “At least you came dressed as a guest, I hope." Fuck him, honestly. You really need an excuse to kick him out.

"I am a **_guest_**. In fact," His hand going into his pocket to pull out an invitation card. "Most of the higher-ups are here were given invitations to see you, rising star."

"...Of course." This reveal leaves you at a loss and gain for him. The idea is a long shot, a big 'Hail Mary' to pull a stunt such as this to stop some thieves. Another pawn in your father's game to keep the Phantom Thieves away or get them caught in the act. You pray it works. You laugh quietly and dryly, "How many officers does it take to take down a Phantom Thief, hm? Don't answer that-- Only know you along with your cop friends better be ready to take down a criminal." Your eyes shifting to behind the man in front of you. Strange… that costume looks vaguely similar to the one-- Goro lean just right to the side before you could get a good look at other guests.

"You never told me what made you go into theatre.” 

Confusion is on your face before you can stop yourself from it turning it one of enthusiasm, "Oh, well you see it…" You begin explaining what drew you into the Fine Arts, how the performance of  _ Carmen  _ in France with your father started it all. Your old friend seems interested in your tale, both of you drinking and walking around the ballroom.

For once during this whole party started you are having fun.

A mistake that leads to being off your guard.

"I believe this is the longest we have ever spoken." You stated out of blue. You are tipsy by this point after merely one and a half glasses of champagne. "I miss talking to you, Goro." Bolder and more forward now. He stares at you a little surprised that is quickly done away with a small smile.

"Then may I steal more of milady's time?" Crimson gloved hand take your bare ones. 


End file.
